


You''ll Be In My Heart

by kerriganlee



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, Larry Stylinson - Fandom, Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Dad Harry Styles, Dad Louis Tomlinson, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Fluff, M/M, Married Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Parents Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, larry with kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 15:02:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10538886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerriganlee/pseuds/kerriganlee
Summary: I happened to come across a cute post on twitter, and I thought "why not make it a one shot?"The post reads,"don't think about louis softly singing 'you'll be in my heart' to calm down his and harry's baby when they're fussy at night"





	

Louis was out of breath by the third lap around the coffee table, tiny beads of sweat forming in little sprinkles which were plastered above his brow and below his hairline. “Alright kiddo, cut it out now, this is getting old quite fast.” he managed to plead in between inconsistent panting. “We might as well sign you up for track if you’re going to keep this up.” He tattered which did not come out too clearly when mixed with his shortness of breath. 

Harry on the other hand was just coming out of the kitchen, his cheeks coated a tickling pink due to the excessive amount of blushing he had done while listening in to his voluble husband ramble nonstop to their twelve month old son about how she had seemingly gotten his clumsiness from his father. It was a rhythmic pattern by this point, _crash_ , sudden burst of affection where Louis would pull the misty eyed toddler into his burly arms and begin the all over coddling session before the twelve month old could even process the amount of pain bumping into the corner of a table would've cause him. This would repeat itself a few more times, each time Louis going on and on about how Leo’s clumsiness was a direct trait from Harry. “Lou, you do know that you’re being outran by a one year old..” He chimed in, his tone speaking in a ‘matter of fact’ way. Just for snarky measures he also added, “Who is crawling.” 

The family of three had just gotten done with their movie night, which, like always, was a total success. The movie night would always alternate between Thursday nights and Sunday nights. Given the two newly wedded fathers' working schedules, gathering the three of them for a 'sit down' occasion seemed like a harder task than herding cattle into a pen. As one would walk out the door, another would be bursting in. 

"Okay, well I don't even remember asking you buddy." Louis sarcastically clipped, his brows furrowed as he took the time to concentrate on the faces Leo would pull as he mentally processed how to pick himself up from the ground. A softening smile crept onto Louis' face when he could make out Leo's plan; grab a hold of one of the edges of the coffee table and try with all of his might to pull his plump self up. 

"Well, I just told you." Harry clipped right back, the tone of his voice slightly higher in order to mimic that of his husband's. He slowly made his way into the living room that was connected to the kitchen, his longer strides getting him there before Louis could even look up from their Houdini of a son. "You two certainly know how to make a mess, I can't even turn my back for one second to throw away our popcorn without having the floor look like a bull in a china shop just managed to locate my Granny's finest plate that has been in the family for generations." He muffled out, annoyance clear in his tone but it was soon washed over with one look at his son kicking his feet out, amazed by his own toes. He watched the chubby fingers link with the chubby toes, _one_ , _two_ , _three_. 

"You know, we can always just stop these stories halfway through them.." Louis giggled now, the sound coming out of his mouth sounding so delicate that if someone were to exhale too loudly while in the same room they would miss it. "I mean, half the things you try and make analogies for make absolutely no sense. Even when they do make sense- or get to the part where they start to make sense and come together, you lost half of your audience." The brunette cackled now, as his confidence grew, so did his laughter. He was obviously one to tease his husband, and his husband was always the one to take it. It was apart of their customs now. 

Harry gave out a quick sigh, that was it. He didn't feel the need to comment since he knew it would get them nowhere. He was the more responsible one out of the two of them when it came to schedules. He understood that Leo had no clue of how to keep time or how to manage it, so he would be in charge of it for him until it was not needed anymore. Louis on the other hand, also had no insight of time or keeping a steady schedule, so Harry was in charge of his too. He had two options here, and they consisted of having a petty and childish fight with Louis or getting their son to bed. He decided with picking the lesser of the two evils. "Okay big guy, we should get you to bed." He spoke, voice honeyed. 

Louis nodded his head, pushing himself off off the ground in haste. "You're right babe, good thinking on your part." He silvery complimented, leaning into his husband's presence, enjoying the second of warmth he got before being left in absence when Harry bent down to pick up Leo. It took Leo no time to adjust to his father's hold, his fists bunching the material from Harry's 'movie shirt' which also happened to be his 'painting shirt'. The shirt was permanently stained with off colored pastels that streaked along the bottom from when Harry would seemingly forget that if he got too close to the painting, the paint would rub off the canvas and onto his overly sized tee. 

"I.. was talking to our son." Harry snickered, sneaking a glance in Louis' direction to catch his reaction. He knew that he had the perfect set up for that situation, and he knew Louis would be the one to fall for it. He was always falling for the pet names Harry shared between Louis and Leo. 

Louis was quick to pull a face, his nose scrunched so much that his eyebrows seemed to furrow together in one straight crease. Harry couldn't even begin to count the number of wrinkles that aligned his flushed reddened cheeks. "I knew that much, you think I'm stupid or something?" He scoffed, trying his hardest to dismiss the attention from himself now. Did Harry forget to turn down the thermostat? A sudden jolt of heat had taken over him, hitting him right in the belly. 

"Mhm.." Harry hummed as he turned on his heel to head towards the staircase. The couple had just moved out of their first flat that they settled in for the first three years of their relationship, so the staircase was new for them. It quickly became the place to hang the clean laundry that needed to be dried, and a montage of children toys that would give someone a twisted ankles one of these days. 

Leo's face was pressed against Harry's chest, the tufts of his curly hair bouncing against his forehead, fuzzing his focus as he scaled the room to find his other dad. The one who sang him songs that helped him go to bed, and the one that would sneak him extra lollipops from his office at the day job. He was a rather quiet kid, something he most certainly did not learn from his one father, but perhaps adopted from the other one. His steel gray eyes contrasted well with his over fluffed curly mop on his head, and his facial structure had extra weight added to it but was proportional to the rest of his figure. Many people would stop the young couple and point out how their son was a striking image of the both of them. It was as if someone had splurged their two faces together. Leo did not have one more trait of the other father over the other. 

"Alright kiddo, be good for daddy." Louis chimed in when they had reached the top of the staircase, catching a glimpse of Leo's eyes that were poking out from behind Harry's shoulder. Louis took the advantage of being behind Harry to wiggle his way on the last step before they reached level ground, pushing his feet besides Harry's which allowed himself to be level with his son. "Kiss?" He pleaded, his voice ever so soft now. As if it was just a secret between the two of them and Harry was not apart of it. Leo of course nodded, leaning in to brush his button nose against the one of his father's, his tiny lips meeting Louis' to plant a rather sticky and slobbery kiss. Louis smacked his lips together, creating a sound he knew Leo always had a good giggle at before Harry caught on to what the two of them were doing, looking out from the corner of his eye to try and catch what was happening. He was too late so he only caught Louis zipping past him and sliding his way into their bedroom. 

"Does that leave me with nightly duties?" Harry spoke solely just to hear himself talk, knowing that Leo could not respond to him anyhow. With that, Harry nodded his head- someone would have had to answer him. He slipped into Leo's nursery, the room being fairly shaded due to the many elm trees Harry had ordered to be placed in front of the nursery's windows. The process of undressing Leo never took Harry long which he was internally grateful for. Leo was always cooperative when it came to getting changed and placed into his crib. The sun was setting now, creating a orange beam of light that cascaded from the top of the wall to the edge of the crib. Harry's tousled hair created a rather funny shadow against the wall as he bent down slowly, placing Leo in his crib. "I'll see you in a bit.." He whispered, knowing exactly what was to come in due time. 

... 

"Harry.." Louis groaned loudly, ruffling with the sheets so that they were all bunched on his side, leaving nothing for his partner. "It's Leo.. he is crying." His words were rushed, high pitched and frantically trying to escape off his tongue so that action could be taken as soon as possible and he would not have to be around waiting for the explanation to find its way out. 

"Mhm.." Harry nodded, knowing what Louis was asking. The nod of his head was enough to advise Louis that he was allowed to go and do what needed to be done. 

Soon enough Harry felt something against his back, and then the mattress shifting due to the extra amount of weight being applied to one side. He let out a soft and gentle hum before curling his lip in to hide his smile, shutting his eyes to return to the mist of slumber he was just approaching before Louis had waken him. Louis on the other hand had managed to gather Leo in his blankets, carrying their burrito son into the bed, resting his finicky body between Harry and himself. This was apart of their nightly routine and Louis knew that he was spoiling his son by giving him attention when he was whining for it, but Louis also knew that he was a sucker for a baby's cry and when it was his own son's, it was an instant trap. The scene displayed in front of him sparked a memory from the movie they had watched that night. Harry had picked out _Tarzan_ out of all the Disney movies, and no matter how many times Louis complained that he would tear up during the first few scenes, Harry kept insisting they watch it. 

"Hey.. come stop you're crying it will be alright.." Louis leaned in towards his son, his nose now pressed against Leo's, causing Leo to open his tearfully swollen eyes and ponder at the comforting presence in front of him. "Just take my hand" He then proceeded on holding out his thumb for Leo who took it in his own, chubby fingers gripping Louis' tiny thumb. Louis' eyes seemed to twinkle at this point, which caused his voice to croak when singing the next part. "Hold it tight." Leo's shushed cries seemed to stop, his mouth gaping to the slightest as his glossy eyes trained on Louis'. "I will protect you from all around you, I will be here don't you cry." 

Harry was still listening by this point, finding Louis' singing voice soothing. He was hearing it more than he had ever in their whole relationship during these past few months. Every night Louis would bring in their crying son and shush his crying by singing him sweet melodies. Tonight Harry recognized the tune from one of the opening scenes of _Tarzan_ , the movie he could have sworn Louis kept trying to fight him about watching. Louis was never one to brag about his talents and he was surely was never the one to agree with anyone who ever gave him a compliment about his voice. It was obvious that Louis had talent and he could go somewhere with it. Harry in a way felt selfish, knowing what Louis was capable of yet he was tucked away in these four walls all the time, the only ones ever being able to hear Louis' harmonic voice was himself and Leo. He slowly turned over now, facing Louis who had Leo wrapped in his arms, and maybe Harry was crazy, but it was as if Louis memorized the way the mother gorilla held Tarzan in her arms and sang to him. Louis' posture and sympathetic eyes mirrored those of the motherly figure. It was truly an amazing sight, one that put Harry at peace right before sleep would overtake him. 

Louis looked up, feeling a set of eyes on him. He was met with a curious Harry, who was reaching his hand out to brush back some of Leo's curly tufts from along his forehead when Louis kept up with his singing, Leo already falling asleep into his arms like clockwork. Little huffs could be heard from their sleeping son as his eyes fluttered close for the first time that night, finally feeling at peace in his setting. 

"You'll be in my heart...yes you'll be in my heart." Louis sighed out, even when he wasn't trying, he sounded like a natural as he poured his heart into each word he sang. "For this day on, now and forever more." He yawned towards the end, it never catching the attention of Leo as his nose twitched in his sleep, probably already dreaming away as Louis sang to him. Louis' eyes softened once again as he laid his sleepy boy by his side, gathering the bunches of sheets, taking some from Harry who happily gave them up at this point, now laying down, swooping one arm around Leo's body was he hummed the last melody part of the song, feeling Harry's arm brush against his as well as the fluff of his pillow become all too familiar to him and sleep overtook him as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this and suffering through with it till the end. I appreciate the time you've taken to read it. This is my first attempt at /trying/ to write for this website and I don't think I can ever compare to the amazing pieces that have come out of this place. I hope you all enjoyed it.


End file.
